Until The Day I Die
by Neary
Summary: Matt moriría por Mello, y esto Mello lo sabe... Aún así no se negó cuando le expuso su plan, para salvar a los demás y secuestar a Takada. Spoiler del capi 9899 del manga MattxMello


**[Lo vuelvo a subir porque hackearon mi otra cuenta, lamento las molestias ;D**

**Until The Day I Die**

MattxMello

Faye-BD

----------------------------

_**Advertencia**__: Contiene Spoiler del capítulo 98 y 99 del manga_

--------------------------

-Iremos a secuestrar a Takada...-

Esa fue la orden que explícitamente Mello, le había planteado. No era una pregunta, no era una petición... era lo que él quería y eso era lo que debía hacerse.

Matt, dudó sobre los riesgos que conllevaría secuestrar a la, ahora, portavoz de 'Kira', pero él no era nadie para contradecir al rubio, Mello siempre había pensado con la cabeza hasta la última posibilidad y resultado posible, y sabia que si estaba tan decidido, era por dos motivos: era la mejor solución o...

No había otra, era la única y mas arriesgada.

-Bien-fue su respuesta, botando suavemente el humo del cigarrillo.

Él era un vago, le encantaban los videojuegos y si era posible, pasaría día y noche con su Nintendo DS, pero el rubio siempre le sacaba de su esquema, con cualquier proposición.

Ayudarle a derrotar a Near, ir a Japón, secuestrar a Takada.

Él preferiría quedarse en su 'casa' jugando y fumando, sin salir de su tranquilidad, pero Mello, siempre insistía en hacer algo y no quedarse quieto mirando, y ahora, luego de la conversación que había tenido con la tal 'Ridner', parecía aún mas decidido a actuar.

"_Parece que soy el único que puede hacerlo..._"

No estaba seguro de que habían significado esas palabras dichas por Mello, pero eran los retazos de la conversación por la que luego, sus acciones se habían tornado tan extrañas, que él mismo no reconocía al rubio.

Mello, le explicó su plan, que debía hacer cada uno para poder realizar el secuestro, varias veces le había repetido '_Te necesito_', pero sabía que no lo hacía con la connotación romántica que él deseaba, solo era un _te necesito para ganarle a Near_ y no un _Te necesito, porque te quiero_.

Sabía, desde el momento en que Mello había abandonado la Wammy's House, que ya se encontraba enamorado del rubio, pero jamás hizo mención a aquello. Tenía una relación de _camarada_ con él, ¿Para que estropear lo que ya poseía?

-Mierda ¿Estás escuchando, Matt?-

-Sí, sí, ¿contento?-

Vio el ceño fruncido de Mello y supo que se estaba resistiendo a dispararle, no hizo mas que sonreír burlón y echarse aún mas en el sofá en el que se encontraba, quedando su cabeza en el reposabrazos y sus piernas a lo largo del mueble. Mello, mientras tanto, se apoyaba con sus codos en sus propias piernas, sentado en una silla frente a él.

-Carajo... sabes que esto debe salir bien-

-Y tú sabes que es casi 100 seguro que nos maten, si no es a los dos, al menos a uno-

Mello, no replicó, y aquello le inquietó un poco más.

No es que le fuera indiferente ser asesinado en unas horas más, pero en realidad no le traía con cuidado, él moriría por Mello, si era necesario...

...Y Mello, lo sabía muy bien...

-

_As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die too  
I'd die too_  
-

Miró el atardecer, a él jamás le había llamado la atención esas cosas, como tampoco había detenido innecesariamente su juego, pero ahora sentía una extraña necesidad, una inquietud que le revoloteaba por el cuerpo y no sabía porqué.

Mello, debía estar muy entretenido en la habitación contigua, seguramente en la computadora, investigando como siempre hacía. Sonrió ligeramente por sus pensamientos, no había momento en que él no supiera lo que pensaba o lo que pensaría el rubio, pero aquello no le molestaba, en lo absoluto.

Así al menos, podría saber que era lo que Mello necesitaba de él.

Recordó cuando le buscó, luego de cuatro años, y lo primero que vio en él, fue la cicatriz de su rostro, cubierta parcialmente por su cabello rubio, y las demás que tenía en partes de su cuerpo.

'_¿Quién diablos te hizo eso?_' Fue la primera pregunta que salió de sus labios al verlo en ese estado.

No se sorprendió, el rubio siempre había sido demasiado impulsivo a pesar de su gran inteligencia, todo al contrario de Near, que siempre era tan calmado y poseía tan poca iniciativa que exasperaba.

No dudó un segundo cuando Mello, le pidió que fuera su compañero y le ayudara a avanzar con la investigación que el fallecido Elle, había intentado resolver.

'_Kira_'

Tiró el cigarrillo, ya acabado, por la ventana. Y golpeó ligeramente su frente contra el marco de la misma. Sonrió. ¿En realidad era el perro faldero de Mello?

Había olvidado toda su vida en su hogar, para seguir a Mello, había olvidado los cuatro años en los que no supo mas que rumores de él, sin una noticia clara, para que luego, descaradamente (como siempre era el rubio) le 'solicitara', unirse con él en la investigación.

_...Nunca hay duda posible cuando se trata de apoyar a Mello..._

-Me alegra realmente ser su compañero... que me haya escogido a mí...-masculló, en tan bajo tono de voz, que nadie podría haberle entendido nada.

Pero esa era la realidad. Estaba tan feliz en el momento en que Mello, confió en él para ayudarle, que intentaba hacerlo lo mejor que podía.

Por él.

-

_You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does_

-

-En diez minutos, tienes que estar preparado-la voz de Mello, le sacó de su concentración.

Nuevamente se encontraba recostado en el sillón, jugando con la Nintendo DS, cuando el rubio había salido de su habitación.

Sabía a lo que se refería con estar _preparado_.

"_No debes tener ninguna duda en tu mente o fallaremos_"

-No hay problema, irás en tu moto ¿verdad?-

-Claro, ¿La ruta de escape?-preguntó, algo que extrañó a Matt.

Giró su vista hacia Mello, este se encontraba mirando entretenido su crucifijo, como si fuera algo tan interesante.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó, sentándose, pero sin dejar el juego de lado.

No tenía que demostrarle total interés al rubio, luego se malacostumbraba.

-Matt, ¿la ruta de escape?-repitió, apretando ligeramente el colgante.

-Ya sabes, el callejón y la carretera central-respondió-lo discutimos hace unas horas...

-Bien-

Matt, estaba seguro de que ese "_Bien_" era un mero intento de convencerse a si mismo. Se levantó de sillón, dejando el aparato a un lado, y se dirigió donde el otro se encontraba, aun mirando ensimismado la cruz dorada.

-Hey... ¿Todo bien?-preguntó, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza para mirarle bien a los ojos, Mello era más pequeño que él y eso estaba tan claro cuando debía conversarle de cerca.

-Sí-

-No te ves bien-replicó, tomando con una de sus manos el mentón del otro.

Pero fue contestada con un manotazo para que quitara la mano de su rostro. Matt, arqueó una ceja.

-No hagas eso-

-Bueno-aceptó, tan obedientemente como siempre.

-¿Por qué mierda dejas que te trate así, Matt?-preguntó la exasperada voz del rubio, le miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido-¡Te trato como a un perro y aun así estás aquí!

El mencionado simplemente tomó su cajetilla de cigarros de encima de la mesa, para luego sacar uno de sus vicios, encenderlo y botar lentamente el humo. Sin darle mayor importancia al numerito que Mello estaba haciendo.

Para aquello había una sola respuesta, pero no sabía si él querría escucharla.

Pero si no era ahora ¿Cuándo? Seguro y moría esa misma noche.

-Soy tu perro-contestó, sonriendo ante el ceño fruncido de Mello-Y porque te quiero.

-

_We'll make the same mistakes_

_I'll take the fall for you_

_I hope you need this now_

_Cause I know I still do_

-

-No digas estupideces-fue la inmediata respuesta.

Matt, rió. Para luego simplemente, darle otra calada a su cigarrillo, y proceder a botar lentamente el humo. Mello, siquiera se había sorprendido ni nada.

Era evidente, que ya lo sabía.

-No son estupideces-replicó, aun con una sonrisa-Es lo que en realidad siento.

-Nadie podría creerte con esa sonrisa-

Rió nuevamente-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que llore por tu rechazo?-preguntó aun sonriendo, quizás mas por costumbre que nada-Ya sabía yo que no sientes nada por mí.

Matt, obviamente, no era el tipo que lloraría o deprimiría por un rechazo tan directo. Simplemente no era su manera de ser.

-_Te necesito_-

-Sí, para superar a Near, y hacer el trabajo aburrido-replicó, tirando la colilla en algún lugar del suelo-aunque no me molesta.

Matt, sólo sintió un tirón en su ropa y luego cuando sus labios fueron atrapados por otros, cálidos y húmedos. Pero antes de poder reaccionar, el leve contacto ya se había acabado. Y un Mello mirándole serio y directamente, se encontraba frente a él, aun sosteniéndole del cuello de su chaqueta.

-_Te necesito_-repitió, insistente-¿En que puto idioma te lo digo?

Matt, sintió que sus mejillas adquirían ligeramente un calor sofocante, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, sincera y no burlona como las que siempre demostraba al rubio.

Aún así, en vez de contestar, prefirió salvar la distancia que había entre los dos, tomándole el gusto al ahora tan demandante beso, sintiendo aquella calidez extraña que emanaba Mello, jugando con sus labios.

-En ninguno, ya entendí-respondió cuando se separó de los atrayentes labios.

Pero sabía que eso no era suficiente, si quedaban menos de diez minutos, los aprovecharía como nunca antes.

-Te quiero-repitió, sonriendo, antes de atrapar los labios de Mello, nuevamente.

-

_Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much_

-

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-dijo Mello, a una cuadra de la NHN, donde bajaría Takada de su auto, y sería su unica oportunidad de secuestrarla.

-Sí-contestó, dando una calada mas al que sería, _quizás_, su último cigarrillo.

"_Nos matarán..._"

"_No, seguro tendrán preguntas, si te detienen solo te interrogaran..._"

-Vamos-

-Bien-contestó-Mello, nos vemos.

Arrancó el auto antes de escuchar la respuesta del rubio, sabía que ni él mismo estaba seguro de aquella parte del plan. Kira, había sido tan extremista, que seguro y le mataría en cuanto le viera en acción.

Pero no importaba. Todo por apoyar a Mello, incluso morir.

Vio a Takada bajar y no dudó en disparar la bala con la pantalla de humo, y arrancó nuevamente, dejando a Mello el resto.

-_¡Traidores!_-

-_¡Protejan a Takada!_-

Siguió a gran velocidad por la carretera central, tal y como habían quedado con Mello, con varios autos detrás suyo. Se sorprendió al ver aun más delante, cruzándose en su camino.

Derrapó fuertemente, para luego quedar atrapado, aun así, no mostró señales de estar asustado. No, él no dudaría en una orden dada por Mello.

-Esta bien, es el momento de levantar otra pantalla da humo-

Miró, percatándose de que todos sacaban armas, eso no estaba en el plan. Pero no se sorprendió.

-Espera un minuto, ¿Desde cuando los japoneses llevan unas pistolas tan buenas?-

Salió del automóvil, llevando consigo el arma que antes había utilizado, mirando como estaba rodeado y cada uno de esos hombres, le apuntaba a él directamente.

Sin un poco de vacilación.

-Soy un cómplice del secuestro de Takada-exclamó, viendo como aún así no bajaban sus armas, siguió con total seguridad-¿No tienen un montón de preguntas para hacerme?-

"_Creo que estaba en lo correcto..._" pensó, en cuanto no vio disposición alguna de atraparle.

Le querían muerto.

-¿De qué les sirve este tiroteo?-

Lo último que escuchó, fue los sonidos de balas, directo hacia él.

"Mello" 

-

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you_

-

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Finalizado_

_Viernes, 25 de Mayo 2007_

Rancagua, Chile 

**Faye:** I die! X,x debo aceptar que la canción la utilizaron en un tan buen AMV? En youtube, que tuve la suerte de encontrar, que me enamoré y no pude parar hasta escribir un fic, aunque fuera cortito, pero con esta canción.

Si quieren, bajen la canción que en realidad es buena (para mi gusto xD) y escucharla mientras leen el fic, aun mejor ;D

Bien, no estoy completamente segura de la caracterización que le dí a Matt, pero aparece tan poquito en el Manga, que me basé en un par de doujins, y lo que percibí yo, para darle un tipo de carácter .u. espero no lo encuentren mal.

Debo admitir que esta afición por el MattxMello no era meramente mia o,o TenRan me la pegó xD y la amé, mucho mas que LxRaito, creo que no podré calmar la ansia de MattMello que tengo, asi que, aquí un pequeño one.shot y song-fic de paso ;D

R.E.V.I.E.W.S x3


End file.
